Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of near field communication, and in particular, relates to an NFC antenna-integrated touch screen, a terminal and a near field communication method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a technology which implements non-contact identification and interconnection, which employs 13.56 MHz near field magnetic field communication mode and implements short-range wireless communication between mobile terminals or devices, consumer electronic products, PCs and smart control tools. This allows users to exchange information, and access contents and services simply and visually. Therefore, the NFC technology is an indispensable technology in the future electric products, and has a huge market potential.
Currently, touch screens of most mobile phones are integrated with the NFC function. However, the antenna of the conventional NFC product is mainly disposed on a face of the battery or attached inside the shell. Generally, coils are formed by means of metal wiring on a PCB, and then the PCB or FPC having the coils is attached on the shell or the battery. The disadvantages lie in that the battery and the shell generally need to be repeatedly disassembled or assembled, such that the junction part of the NFC antenna tends to be damaged or tends to be misaligned, which finally causing poor antenna signals and affecting use of the NFC function. In addition, the antenna of a NFC product is generally disposed inside the shell of the electronic product. If the shell is made from a metal material, the propagation of an NFC signal may be affected. Therefore, some limitations are caused to selection of materials of the shell of the electronic product.
Accordingly, such deployment of the NFC antenna is not reasonable, and the junction thereof tends to be damaged or tends to be not aligned. As a result, antenna signals become poor, and selection of materials of the shell of the electronic product is subjected to limitations. To solve the technical problem, the Chinese patent application titled with NFC ANTENNA-INTEGRATED TOUCH SCREEN, with the publication number CN 102819346 A has disclosed a touch screen integrated with an NFC antenna, wherein the NFC antenna is disposed on the touch screen and connected to a control board with a control chip, which integrating the touch control function and the NFC antenna function. Since the touch screen is a component that does not need to be disassembled and assembled, during the use of an NFC antenna, poor signals, junction failures and the like problem caused by the interface abrasion and non-alignment in the related art may be prevented, and in addition it is favorable to receiving and sending signals by the antenna, ensuring smooth communication. In addition, a solution is provided for practice the scenario where the NFC signals are more conveniently received from the touch surface of the touch screen, or the NFC signal must be received from the touch surface of the touch screen. In addition, the electronic product equipped with the above touch screen transfers signals through the touch surface, thus the electronic product is not subjected to limitations caused by the NFC antenna when selecting materials of the shell.
Although the above patent application may prevent some of the problems of the electronic product integrated with the NFC function, other problems may also be caused. For example, the NFC antenna has multiple turns of coils fabricated by using the conductive wires in a wiring manner, which inevitably unfavorable to the process of the narrow frame screen.